


醒入梦魇（翻译）

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, translate into Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 翻译自 Ncenedril 的《awake from a dream into a nightmare》





	醒入梦魇（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [awake from a dream into a nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484431) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> “在他反应过来的瞬间，不由得尖叫着喊出了声。伏地魔大获全胜已经过去了一年了，但在那之后，他并没有直接死在禁林里，而是被关在了这个冰冷的庄园中。
> 
> 伏地魔也恢复了他年轻时候的面容，这是四个月前的事情了，而他也已经被对方侵犯了两个月了，男人总是在他想要的任何时间和任何地点和哈利做爱——他的痴迷已经达到了一个可以说是变态的程度。”

\----------------------------

哈利大声地笑着，他用手捂着嘴，而另一只手正将手中的酒杯放下。 在他听着赫敏讲话的这会儿， 餐馆里熙熙攘攘，热闹极了，空气中洋溢着轻松的氛围。

“然后她厚颜无耻地说错在于我，”赫敏继续说着自己最近在魔法部的失职经历，她紧握着酒杯，另一只手握着的叉子上面缠满了意大利面，并随着她的话语在空中挥舞着。

“不管你承不承认，她一直就是个婊子，”罗恩一边狼吞虎咽地吃着，一边插嘴道。 “罗恩！”赫敏正准备开口斥责他，在这时候哈利加了一句：“不能因为她是，你就非得把这说出来。”

这让赫敏在他们哈哈大笑的时候推了一下他的肩膀，并为这两个男人从未讲究过的举止感到有些恼火。

她噘了噘嘴，然后也一同笑了起来。 哈利喜欢看到他的朋友们笑，尤其是在他们经历了那些事情之后。

哈利觉得这围绕着自己的幸福仿佛涨满得要溢出去了。 他正和他全世界最要好的朋友们坐在一起，手指上戴着订婚戒指——他迫不及待地要娶金妮为妻了——而距离伏地魔的死亡已经过去五年了。

“那么，你今天有什么好玩的要分享吗。”哈利向罗恩问道，对方刚刚抿了一口啤酒。

 

但是在罗恩开口说话之前，赫敏突然抓住了他的胳膊，面色悲伤地看着他，说：“你现在得醒过来了，哈利。”

他伸出手来，覆在她抓着自己胳膊的那只手上。

事情突然的急转直下让他感到有些茫然，他急忙问道，“你在说什么？”  
而周围的环境似乎在慢慢褪去，灯光变暗了，周围的人也突然沉默了，只剩下一片死寂。

“他回来了，”赫敏说着，她的声音似乎在渐行渐远，因为他的意识开始慢慢浮了上来。

哈利从身后感到一阵疼痛，他在摇晃中醒了过来。 疲惫的他试图爬起身，但却立刻发现他的胳膊被镣铐绑在了床柱上。 他的身后传来了一声轻哼声，顿时使他更加清醒了。

他感到那个人粗暴地进了他的身体，疼得他立刻大叫了起来。 皮带扣的声音和背上紧贴着自己的布料让他知道，不管在他身后的这个人是谁，他甚至都没有脱衣服。

在与禁锢着他的镣铐进行虚弱的挣扎的时候，他听到了那个人终于开口说道：“还在试图反抗吗，波特？”

从那深沉的声音中听出了对方是汤姆 · 里德尔后，他开始更加拼命地挣扎于铁链之下，随着他对自己的处境变得更加警觉，睡意也逐渐散去。

在他反应过来的瞬间，不由得尖叫着喊出了声。伏地魔大获全胜已经过去了一年了，但在那之后，他并没有直接死在禁林里，而是被关在了这个冰冷的庄园中。

伏地魔也恢复了他年轻时候的面容，这是四个月前的事情了，而他也已经被对方侵犯了两个月左右，男人总是在他想要的任何时间和任何地点和哈利做爱——他的痴迷已经达到了一个可以说是变态的程度。

对方的手握紧着哈利削瘦的臀部，在伏地魔不遗余力地在他身后抽插着的时候，他能听见男人发出愉悦的呻吟。

“你一边挣扎着一边把我夹的这么紧，这么爽。”伏地魔感叹着，加快了股间的动作，两人肌肤之间的撞击声在房间里此起彼伏。 哈利不由得哭了出来，豆大的泪珠顺着脸颊一颗颗滚落。

伏地魔没有理睬他的哭声，嘴里继续滔滔不绝地说着下流的话语。

“你喜欢让我粗壮的阳具插在你的身体里，我知道的，波特，你喜欢它把你填得满满的，任何人都无法像我这样满足你。”

“含得这么用力，看来你的小洞知道它是为我而存在的。”

“真是个淫荡的贱货，成天迫不及待的等着被我插入，被我侵犯。”

随着不断地深入，以及长时间的抽插，哈利因为羞耻而浑身发烫。男人一次次地刺激着他的前列腺，激得他身体产生一阵阵难以抵挡的快感——即使他并不想因此而兴奋，也不想因此感到愉悦。

伏地魔开始沿着他的脖子亲吻，而哈利摆动着脑袋，尽力躲避着对方在那白皙的皮肤上留下印记。 他身上已经布满了大片或深或浅的吻痕，新旧交错，它们都来自于他所经历过的每日例行一般的无数次性爱。

骑在哈利身上的男人松开了哈利腰间的双手，改为按着哈利的头，把他压进柔软的床垫里。 他的抽插变得越来越猛烈，仿佛是在为哈利的反抗而狠狠地施以惩罚。

“我是你的主人，你的创造者，我想把你怎么样就怎么样，”他在哈利的耳边宣告着说。

哈利简直难以承受来自头部的压力，他呜咽着。 他想赶紧结束这一切，于是开始收紧自己的屁股，紧紧地含住伏地魔，试图摆脱他，就像一个饱受折磨的妻子试图取悦她的丈夫一样。

伏地魔在他头顶发出一连串的呻吟，下身一阵阵地颤动着，他让阴茎在拔出来之前在里面停留了好一会儿，好让精液射入哈利的身体深处。 结束之后，他仰面而坐，心满意足地看着浓浓的液体顺着哈利白皙的大腿后方缓缓流下。

黑魔王充满感情地吻了一下哈利光滑的臀部。 哈利嫌恶地猛地向前一躲，他讨厌那人的嘴唇在任何地方碰到他。伏地魔立刻用他宽大的手掌扇了他一巴掌。 哈利因为疼痛咬紧牙关，肌肉绷得紧紧的。 伏地魔再一次吻向之前的位置，用着同样深情的姿势和力度，而这次哈利虽然依旧咬牙切齿着，却任由男人肆意而为了。

伏地魔慢慢地从床上起身，把他的阴茎塞回裤子里，拉上拉链。 他走到墙边的一张桌子旁，那儿放着一瓶火焰威士忌酒和两个玻璃杯。 他给自己倒了一杯，靠在桌子上，带着审视般的目光盯着他那该死的魂器。 “你明白的，只需要成为我的配偶，我就会让你离开这个房间，”伏地魔说，喝了一口炙热的酒。 “我会让你过上王子般的生活。”他继续说着，走到床边，俯下身子。

哈利转过脸去，无论对方如何说着甜言蜜语，蛊惑人心的话语，他也一点都不想看到汤姆 · 里德尔那张魅力四射的脸。

“我永远都不会成为你的配偶，”哈利低声说道，他的喉咙有些沙哑，声音微弱得甚至连自己都听不太清。

伏地魔咂了咂嘴，然后坐到床上哈利的脑袋旁，用手指梳理着的头发。“哈利，我的哈利，我想要的，我最终都会得到的，”伏地魔叹息道，他感到这个渴求触摸的人将他的头轻轻地推回正在抚摸再他的手里。 他又轻酌了一口。哈利没有发出声音，但是他的嘴型轻轻说道：“我知道。"

 

哈利再一次见到伏地魔的时候，他正从梦中被轻轻摇醒。在那个在陋居过圣诞节的梦境里，他在那儿玩着噼啪爆炸牌，韦斯莱的大家庭温暖的围在他周围，双胞胎们开着玩笑，而他和金妮正在悄悄地眉来眼去，莫莉则因此大惊小怪地发着牢骚。

但是，和之前一样，这只是一个梦罢了——当他醒来，重返现实时，伏地魔解开了他手脚上的镣铐，将束缚移到了脖子上——那是哈利最讨厌的项圈。

相反，伏地魔却很喜欢它。“它将你衬得如此美丽，”黑魔王一边说着，一边用手指游移到那只冰冷的，拴着哈利脖子的黑色皮圈中。那个项圈的有着华丽的装饰，当然，那是些交缠着的蛇的花纹。

"我今天会让你从床上下来，因为我需要你来为我的下半身保持温热。”伏地魔对哈利说道。疲惫的男孩正借此空档，用难得自由着的双手揉了揉眼睛，试图去除那里面的睡意。

他被一条长长的银链子拖着走出了卧室，走过一条条被蜂蜡蜡烛照亮的蜿蜒的走廊，那里的空气都中弥漫着甜甜的香味。 当他被拖到伏地魔的书房时，他环顾了一圈四周，扫视了房间里的每一个角落，试图想出任何他可以尝试的逃跑方法。

他偷偷地瞥了一眼那身穿着黑色长袍的、高挑的黑魔王，对方的右手仍然紧握着他那臭名昭著的紫杉木魔杖。 哈利发现对方在把他带出那个房间的时候仍然对他放不下心，保持着警戒。

哈利有些疑惑为什么黑魔王不直接幻影移形过来，但他知道很可能是因为，他不过是想在这庄园长长的走廊里残酷的展示哈利的赤身裸体罢了。

最后，他被带进了伏地魔凌乱的书房。堆满的书架盖住了墙壁，还有更多的书散落在地板、沙发和靠椅上，其中还夹杂着几捆报纸和羊皮纸。

伏地魔迅速地把他拖到桌子旁边，他坐下来，解开他长袍和裤子的衣扣，拉出他那已然半硬的阴茎。 哈利跪在他伸开的两腿之间，一脸怒容地瞪着黑魔王。 伏地魔轻轻地笑了，伸出一只手来托起哈利的下巴。

“依旧如此热情，”他评论道，“在我那个年代，格兰芬多的学生可不像你这样。”

哈利含住了他的阳具的顶部，他不想再听伏地魔絮絮叨叨那些道貌岸然的虚言妄语了。他的后脑勺被往前轻推了一下，这使他含得更深了些。 他没有移动他的脑袋，甚至没有动他的舌头，而是单纯地跪在那里，让伏地魔大而沉的阴茎的放置在他的嘴里，就像那个正在进行一些文书工作的男人之前所说的一般。

时间就这样一分一秒地缓缓流淌着，哈利的膝盖因为这样的姿势而疼痛，他的嘴也被涨的难受极了，津液从嘴边逸出，滑落至他的下颚和胸部。

哈利紧闭双眼，双手放在膝盖上。 他试图不去思考他目前所处的状况，尽力把注意力集中在其他事情上。 但是，当他的舌尖品尝着伏地魔的阳具，鼻子闻着那浓烈的属于黑魔王的味道时，他又一次感到了一阵恶心的兴奋，更重要的是，他感觉到了这种姿势本质上带来的羞辱。 他的双手颤抖着，因为他极力克制着想要动手抚慰自己的冲动，他不肯屈服于自己的欲望，也不愿承认自己从这次屈辱的经历中获得了愉悦。

他将自己的注意力集中在房间里鹅毛笔的划痕声、黑魔王处理文件时羊皮纸的沙沙声，以及火焰的噼啪声上。 哈利有些昏昏欲睡，虽然他仍然能清醒地意识到周围的环境，但对于自己目前的处境，他还是尽可能地让自己平静下来。 当伏地魔终于把阴茎从他的嘴里拿出来，他的下巴已然酸疼难耐，他看向伏地魔，眼中满是迷蒙和困顿。

伏地魔拍了拍他的脸颊，“瞧瞧你这样子，让我的老二呆在你的嘴里让你这么高兴吗。”

这让哈利从茫然中清醒过来，他对伏地魔皱起了眉头。“操你，”他朝黑魔王吐了口唾沫。

伏地魔眯起了着眼睛，他抓住哈利的腋下，粗暴地把他拽了起来，并把他翻了个身，按在了厚重的木质书桌上。 一阵急促的低声念咒，哈利感觉到那种熟悉的润滑液从他的身上涌了出来。 两根手指迅猛地插了进去。 他在桌子上胡乱地翻腾着身子，把一些小物件和一幅令人毛骨悚然的镶框照片从边上弄掉了下来，他听到玻璃落地的声音。 伏地魔从他身体里抽出了手指，然后用一只手紧紧地锁住他的双手，将它们禁锢在他的背后，另一只手则继续玩弄着哈利的被润滑着的小穴。

哈利接着用脚踢开男人，试图将他踹倒。 然后他听见伏地魔对他说：“如果你再这样挣扎下去，我会立马走出这扇门，然后去杀死一个你亲爱的朋友。”

哈利停下了动作。

他想到那些他珍视着的伙伴，那些还在外面，处于伏地魔统治下的人，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。 即使是那些在反叛军中奋起反抗的人，大部分也都被伏地魔忽略了。伏地魔对哈利的痴迷意味着他渴望以任何方式取悦哈利，包括偶尔的怜悯和慈悲。 哈利的脑海中闪过一幕幕人影，他看到了金妮如火焰般明亮的红发，罗恩点缀着雀斑的脸，还有每次当赫敏开始解释一个复杂的魔法时，她那闪耀着光芒的眼睛。 他看到了他们的死亡，他们的眼睛失去了生机，像坏掉了的布偶娃娃一般躺在冰冷的地板上。

他安静地张开双腿，默默地表示出对伏地魔威胁的在意。 伏地魔慢慢地松开了他的手，哈利则将手伸向桌子的边缘，紧紧地抓住那漆亮的桌木。 伏地魔发出愉悦的声音，抚摸着男孩的背部，就好像他是一只不听话的猫咪，而非一个不情愿的性奴。

“要是你能意识到这点，对我来说也会好不少，”伏地魔感叹着，同时让手指沿着臀部的曲线向下移动，然后再一次地伸进了哈利的穴口里。 哈利翻了个白眼，把头搁在桌子上，尽量让自己不去细想正在发生什么。 另一方面，伏地魔则竭尽全力在哈利的喉间挤出任何声音来，他扭动和伸展他的手指，去挤压着那小小的某个神经点，他知道那个地方会让哈利的身体迸发出愉悦的火花。 每当他听到他身下的男孩轻轻的呜咽和呻吟，他就止不住露出扭曲的笑容，他或快或慢地动作着，想让哈利乞求从他这里获得快感。

伏地魔终于感觉到哈利在他的手指上前后摇晃起了身子，尽管他在之前挣扎过，但最后还是在快感中沉沦，伏地魔停下了手指的动作，愉悦地发现哈利毫无所觉地、自发地让男人的手指操干着自己的身体。 黑魔王再伸进去了第二根手指，进入得更深了。 哈利移动着身体，让更充盈的手指在后穴深处来回抽动。 最后，伏地魔把它们撤了回来，再一次施了润滑咒语，让那些滑腻的液体填入了哈利的洞口，顺着他的股间流下。 伏地魔抚摸着自己，在他已经硬挺着的巨物的头部和连接处也涂上润滑，一直涂满了整个阳具。哈利呻吟着，他能感觉到那阴茎的前端正钝钝地顶着他。 他沉浸在极致的快感之中，已经完全的忘乎所以，不知身在何处，也早已记不清是谁在对他做这些事。 当伏地魔侵入了他的时候，他呻吟得更大声了。

伏地魔完全沉醉在了他的魂器的火辣炙热之中，也随着节奏和哈利一同呻吟着。 在他的胸口，内心深处，他感到了一种可以被叫做圆满和温暖的感觉。 他把自己紧靠在哈利光溜溜的身上的衣服往后一压，尽可能地贴近小男孩儿，仿佛想要把他们俩融合在一起，让他们的原子碰撞在一起，直到它们完全地合而为一。 他把哈利猛推到桌子上，臀部迅速而猛烈地抽动。

黑魔王紧紧地抓住哈利，饥渴难耐地在他的身体里面抽插的时候，他唇齿间呼出的热气也着在哈利的脖子上缱绻流连。 然后，哈利在耳边听见了一种和之前截然不同的，饱含了占有欲的话语，而语气甚至可以说是十分虔诚的。即使是在他如此糟糕的状态下，也深深地扰乱着他的心房。

“是我的，全部都是我的，是我的魂器，为我而造，为我而生，独属于我。”

“离不开我，永远和我在一起，永远在我的身边，我的左右，让我一直就这样在你的身体里，永不分离。”

“你会想让我就这样呆在你的身体里，想要被我临幸，被我掌控在手心，被我征服。”

黑魔王悄悄地用上了蛇佬腔，嘶嘶的声音让哈利的思绪陷入了一片茫然。 他也用蛇佬腔回答着对方，告诉他自己感觉有多好，想要他在他体内释放出来，接受了他是属于他的。 哈利十分厌恶黑魔王用蛇的语言和他说话，因为他好像总是会不自觉地回答对方，他的思维也会完全屈服，除了取悦这个进入了他身体里的男人之外，他无力去做任何其他事情了。

自从哈利被带到这个庄园，成为黑魔王最喜欢的床伴以来，他又一次陷入了困境。伏地魔的手在他的身体上游弋，他一边投入地抚摸着哈利，一边称赞哈利是个好孩子。仿佛刚刚从催眠中苏醒过来，慢慢地，哈利意识到发生了什么，他的胃部被厌恶的感觉填充，喉间也胆汁翻涌——他想起了就在片刻之前，他还在呼唤着回应伏地魔，他还享受着他们两人之间所发生的一切之中，哪怕只是短短一瞬。

在那之后，伏地魔对他的表现很“满意”，他被关回了自己的房间——或者按照他自己脑中的说法，回到了自己的笼子。他坐在那里郁郁寡欢地凝视着窗外，雨点滴滴答答地敲打在窗户玻璃上，天空灰暗而阴沉。

 

他因为自己的乖巧表现而收到了一些礼物——书籍、甜点，还有一些令人不安的女性服装。那是一套柔软的棉内裤，全部都是银色和绿色的，还有几条衬裙和款式各异的项圈。 这就是他的生活？ 穿得像个洋娃娃，被伏地魔摆弄在他想要的地方，然后被他操？

由于别无选择，再加上他不愿像过去两个月中的大部分时间那样赤身裸体，他只好穿上柔软的灯笼短裤。 他试图不去想它们穿着有多柔软和舒适，也尽力让自己不去揣测伏地魔看到自己穿着它们时会想些什么。

那些柔软的布料在他身上滑动，这也总是让他感到不安，哈利试图通过阅读来转移注意力。 他坚决地拒绝戴上任何项圈，把它们放在桌上玻璃酒瓶的边上，瓶里的火焰威士忌被施了咒，只有伏地魔本人能倒出来。

伏地魔看见他时，哈利正趴在床上，摇晃着双腿看着书。 男人看起来是直接从魔法部出来直接奔向哈利的，他穿着一件剪裁考究的三件套西装，外面是一件朴素的长袍，这让他看起来风度翩翩，而哈利宁可他不要这样引人注目。 当黑魔王看到哈利选择穿上了他提供的女性服装，他深深吸了一口气。 他原本就是希望哈利能这样做没错，但是他原以为非要经历一番抗争哈利才会穿上它。

“哦，哈利，”他喘着气说，哈利没有意识到他回来了，男孩翻了个身，惊讶地回头看向他。

“你看起来真迷人，亲爱的。”

伏地魔大步向前，把他一只手里夹着的公文包放在了地板上。 哈利爬向床头，靠着床头板缩着身子。 黑魔王向前一扑，抓住了他的一个脚踝，把他拖过来压在了身下。 哈利试图用另一条腿去踢他，但也被抓住了。

“过来，哈利，”伏地魔用蛇佬腔说道，他的眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的光芒，这让哈利记起了上次用蛇语说话时发生的事情，“为你的主人做个乖孩子，好吗？”

哈利的身体顿时顺从了，他停止了挣扎，蛇语再一次让他变得茫然失措。 他感到整个脑袋都迷迷蒙蒙的，他让伏地魔轻易地打开了他的双腿，甚至自发地把腿放在恰当的位置。

“就是这样，”伏地魔低声说道，看到哈利一听到自己祖传而来的语言就屈服了，他的眼睛里满是欣喜，“你喜欢我这样跟你说话，对吗？”

 

哈利点了点头，伏地魔继续用爬说语和他说话，而他也在这一片感到快慰的迷雾中越陷越深。

“这会让我过得轻松多了，”伏地魔一边说着，一边抚摸着身下男孩那张开着的腿，爱抚着他那柔滑的皮肤，一点一点地往上摸，直到衬裙的边缘。 他把它向上拉起，注视着包裹着哈利那半硬着的阴茎的柔软棉内裤。 伏地魔的一根手指沿着那逐渐变硬的地方游移，他弯下头去亲吻了一下。

哈利呜咽着，他感到有人用手在抚摸着他，感到有人在吻着他那越来越粗的阴茎。 他坐起身来，攀住伏地魔的脖子，拉近他，亲吻他。 黑魔王爬上床，用自己的高大身躯架着哈利的瘦小肢体。 男孩软软地伸出手去触碰着伏地魔那粗糙的胯部肌肉，慢条斯理地、情动地在黑魔王身上来回蹭着。 这个总是反抗的格兰芬多小子一听到蛇佬腔就变成了这个温顺的、渴求着快感的男孩，伏地魔对此感到有些震惊。 但他立马抓住了这个机会，用长时间地、猛烈热情的吻吞吮着对方的唇齿，热切地让他的臀部在哈利身上晃动着，陶醉在终于有了一个饥渴难耐的床伴所带来的摩擦和快乐中。

随着他的抽插越来越狠，哈利的嘴里囫囵着呻吟，他的手指拼命地抓住他厚呢绒的长袍衣角。 他把头向后仰去，打断了两个巫师之间的亲吻。在哈利正热切的在自己身上来回蹭动摩挲的时候，黑魔王高兴地看到男孩的表情是如此的如痴如醉，欣喜愉悦。当高潮的余韵在哈利身上散去，黑魔王看到某些火花又回到了他的眼睛里，他意识到哈利正慢慢恢复知觉，他立刻开始用蛇语称赞他，希望能让他听话。 这招奏效了，随着蛇佬腔的继续，哈利越来越渴求让伏地魔对他做任何他想做的事。

当伏地魔将哈利吃干抹净，餍足饱腹了之后，他已然在脑子里记下了几条如何让哈利听话的笔记。 哈利精疲力尽地躺在床上，伏地魔正准备走出来。 但他突然停在了半路，他发现了哈利早些时候穿着的内裤，当时伏地魔还没来得及脱下来扔到他身后。 他飞快地瞥了正在沉睡中的哈利一眼，弯下腰把它们放进了口袋里。

后来他完成了一些文书工作，在熊熊燃烧的火堆前喝着火焰威士忌，他把那些内裤拿了出来，回忆起哈利穿上它们的样子。他感到自己变硬了，从裤子里掏出了阳具，用哈利的内裤将它包起来，然后用它们自慰。 他闭上眼睛，在他的粗长硬物上下撸动，想象着哈利就在他面前，露出迫不及待地要让自己射出来的模样。 当他钻进柔软的布料时，不由得急剧地喘息了一声，他低声呻吟着，臀部因高潮而抽动。

他把裤子穿好，把灯笼短裤都变消失了。在他去那张冰冷的床上睡觉之前——他一直希望能让哈利以伴侣的身份温暖这张床——他写了一份预购衣服的清单，强调了数次其中的小短裤。

接下来的每一次会面，伏地魔都只用蛇语说话，渐渐地，哈利也越来越习惯蛇语，越来越容易从蛇语中感到愉悦，当他听到伏地魔用蛇语说话时，他就会兴奋起来。 他的其他抵触情绪正在减弱，而在缺少伏地魔的陪伴的时候，他也越来越渴望见到他。 当他看到伏地魔走进房间的时候，他会责备自己，让自己振作起来，但是随着时间的推移，他开始慢慢忘记提醒自己这里到底发生了什么。

再然后，随着伏地魔对他的行为越来越满意，他享受着越来越多的奢侈品。一个很小的声音在他的脑海里不停地告诉他，他不应该为伏地魔好，他应该让这件事变得艰难，大喊大叫，打架斗殴，制造混乱。但是当他收到下一份礼物，当他听到伏地魔再一次用蛇语说话，或者当他被黑魔王填满在自己的身体里，得到他从来没有得到过的快乐的时候，那个声音就会立刻安静下来。

他满溢着热情地跪在地上，毫不犹豫地张嘴含住伏地魔的老二。 他为了他而精心打扮自己，戴着他在之前不肯戴上的项圈，他喜欢伏地魔在他从背后干他时拽着项圈的性爱方式。随着时间的推移，哈利的变化越来越大，他开始热忱地侍奉黑魔王。

现在，只要他们完事了，他就会开心地拥抱黑魔王，头枕在胸前，胳膊搂在腰间。伏地魔甚至开始带他出去，和他一起在花园里散步，和他聊魔法部的事情，聊他正在准备通过什么法案，以及这次谁违抗了三线鞭令。

他们会去一个私人海滩，在那里，哈利可以在海浪中尽情玩耍，而汤姆则坐在树荫下。 他们乔装身份去了对角巷，哈利想要什么汤姆就给他买什么，包括最新款的扫帚。 不久之后，每当汤姆告诉他，以前每当他们想要做爱，他最初是如何反抗的时候，哈利都怀疑地笑了起来。 他为什么要反抗那个如此爱他的人呢？

汤姆带着他进行了正式的魔法部之行 ，每当人们看到“被选中的人”如此满足而幸福地坐在他的身边时，露出那一脸目瞪口呆的模样时，他都会得意的笑起来。而当哈利伸手亲吻他的脸颊，或者轻松地接受一只胳膊搂住他的腰时，人们的眼睛也会睁得大大的，他很享受这种感觉。

在汤姆第一次向哈利提出要和他结为伴侣过去几年后，哈利幸福的流着泪接受了他的求婚，这一次，他没有把脸转开，也没有再抗拒那些甜言蜜语了。

\-----------------------------

（原作者）备注:

一开始只是想到哈利从他理想生活的梦中醒来的一幕，以及在他意识到伏地魔还活着，并且仍然在他身上投入了很多之后的一个HE。

然而，事情是从哪里开始升级的？

接下来的事情你们都知道了，我写了一个奇怪的故事，哈利慢慢地落入伏地魔的控制之下，而这个男人爱死了艹哈利，并且一有机会就艹他。

不管怎样，如果你喜欢这乱七八糟的文章，请留下赞美和评论，甚至可以推荐我下一篇该写什么。


End file.
